Wild Shadow
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: What happens when you meet a Pokemon who everybody's out to get? One heck of an adventure! Join Ash and Pikachu on an all new adventure with an all new set of Pokemon! Thanks to Pete the Rock for the category note. Notice: LANGUAGE! Discontinued.
1. You're in Sinnoh Now!

A pair of bright gold eyes peered out of the shadows concealing their body. They looked down from the branches of a pine tree. They followed a young man walking through the forest below. Perched on his shoulder was a rather large Pikachu. Said Pikachu's ears pricked up as a single golden feather dropped from the tree.

"Pika…"

"Hm? What is it Pikachu?"

Pikachu just looked up. "Pi-!"

It was cut short by a massive gold claw. The claw knocked Pikachu off of the human's shoulder. The claw retreated into the tree. A female voice echoed through the forest. It was cold and harsh.

"_So, this is supposed to be the mighty Pikachu, partnered with the Great Ash Ketchum! Hah! Pathetic, simply pathetic! You couldn't even dodge an attack that you saw coming!"_ The tree shook as an enormous black shadow leaped to the ground in front of Ash and Pikachu. Two golden eyes glinted in the bright sunlight. Streaks of light cut through the shadow, revealing a large white, scaly body with large patches of gold. A crest of golden feathers ran between the shadow's ears and down its neck. Massive white forepaws were flat on the ground, long, thick gold claws protruding from each finger.

The shadow stepped closer. It was a mighty Dragon Pokémon. It had a slightly elongated face ending with a rounded snout. Two long fangs poked between the lips. Massive bat like wings were draping to the ground. The Dragon reared up, lashing its long spiked tail. Eagle feet were planted firmly on the ground. The Dragon spoke again.

"So _you_ are the famous Ash Ketchum? I don't see anything special about you. Your _Pikachu_ on the other hand…"

"What do you want with Pikachu?!"

"Oh, no, no! It's not what _I_ want with _Pikachu_. It's more what _Pikachu_ wants with _me_. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Volc Oquine, the Expressive. You may call me Volc."

Ash stared at Volc. "What would Pikachu want with you?"

"The same thing _any_ Pokémon wants with me: voice. You may be familiar with Palkia and Dialga? Palkia is my brother and Dialga my sister. They both have voice. Any Pokémon with Oquine blood is born with voice. Those that are not choose to seek it."

By this time Pikachu got to its feet and placed itself between Ash and Volc.

"It's okay Pikachu," Ash said. "She's no threat to us."

"Pika pika Pikachu. Pi. (I don't know. Hm.)"

"She is right to fear me. I'm not the most _trustworthy_ of my kind."

"Cha pi!? (You knew!?)"

"Pikachu's female?" Ash looked at Volc, wide-eyed. "How do you know?"

"Heh, heh. It's simple. Look at Pikachu's tail. See how she has a little v-shaped form cutting into it?"

"I've never noticed that before."

"That's because a Pikachu normally keeps the end of its tail fluffed with static. My claw drained much of the static in her fur so that it would lie flat…" Volc looked closer at Ash. "You're from Kanto, aren't you?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. So?"

Volc sat on her haunches and crossed her arms. "So… That's a pretty dangerous place to be from around here. You're in Sinnoh now Ash. You'd better make some friends fast. Start with new trainers." She turned to pad away. Ash called to her.

"Why not help us out Volc? You seem to know a lot. There's more we need to know. What do you say?"

Volc thought a moment before padding on. She turned her head to look back. "Well… Follow me!"


	2. Fatal Disease

Volc walked slowly so that Ash and Pikachu could catch up. They took to friendly conversation as Volc led the way out of the forest.

"So Ash. Tell me. Why did you come to Sinnoh?"

"For adventure, for fun. The usual, right Pikachu?"

"Pika pi! (Of course!)"

"Are there others like you Volc?"

The Dragon stopped. Her body was tense and rigid. Her face wore a grimace. Her left forepaw was suspended.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Volc placed her paw on the ground and sighed. "No Ash. It's just… Well… If you knew much about my family you'd want to kill me. I don't really like to talk about them much. They keep me hidden."

"Why do they hide you?"

"Throughout my whole life I've been deathly ill. Everyone's amazed it hasn't killed me yet. Long ago a fatal disease came. As a Foalling I lived in a Community of Electrics. The disease came and wiped out all of them, including my best friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's not something for you to give me sympathy over. I was the only one that survived. I stayed with my friend as she lay dying. She was a Pikachu. Her name was Safe Heaven. She had voice. I remember her last words: 'Volcie, don't cry over me. My mother gave me this name for a reason. She told me that I would always watch over you, alive or not. Be strong Volcie. Be great…' She died in my arms. My Community may have gone but the disease still remains. I've managed to defend myself so that it cannot be spread but there is no cure."

"Pikachu pika, pikapi. (You're okay, Volc.)"

"It must be difficult, going through life like that," Ash said. Pikachu hit him in the head really hard.

"Pi pika cha. (Not helping Ash.)"

"No, he's right Pikachu," Volc whispered. "It really is hard going through life in the same way I am. I'm without a friend, hidden by my family, always on the run… It's tough. Sometimes… I just want to die… Look at me! I'm miserable, alone! I don't deserve to live!" Volc broke into tears. "I want to be with Safe Heaven… I really miss her… Safe Heaven…"

"Pika Pikachu, pikapi. Pika, pika. (It's okay, Volc. There, there.)" Pikachu nuzzled Volc's face. "Pika Pikachu. (It's okay.)"

"You're all right Volc," Ash said quietly. He placed a hand on the Dragon's shoulder. "Don't cry."


	3. Friends in ALL Places

Disclaimer: Before I get too far into the story, no, I do not own Pokémon…

Volc lifted her head. A nearby bush rustled. Cautiously she approached the bush and sniffed at it. A familiar scent reached her nostrils.

"Kage… Orochi?"

"Misstress Volc? Iss that really you?"

"KO! You're alive!"

"Of coursse I'm alive! I wouldn't have travelled all thesse yearss if it wassn't me!" A large Seviper slithered up to Volc. "I've brought ssome of the otherss with me."

"Who? Did you maybe bring Sabaku?"

"I'm here." A rather large blue-and-gray Flygon poked his head out of the bush. "Shimmer, Star, and Firestar came as well."

A small, sparkling Luxray with a mangled front paw- Shimmer, a one-eyed, star-cheeked Staraptor- Star, and a large star-coated Infernape- Firestar, poked their heads out as well and nodded.

"Where is Lucario?" Volc asked. "Is he alive? He'd better be alive."

"I'm alive," a large Lucario said from behind Volc. "I haven't forgotten how well you raised me from an egg. I followed to see you."

"Awwww. That's so sweet. I love you guys so much."

"Ssome new friendss I assume?" Kage Orochi hissed, looking at Ash and Pikachu, sleeping by the campfire. "Kanto. I don't like the ssmell of them. You can never trust Kanto trainerss and Pokémon."

"Don't worry KO. They're cool. I'm starting to bond with them."

"Very well then. We'll be nearby if ever you should need uss…"

**Again, sorry about the delay. (sweat drop) ^-^'**


	4. Wolfnia's Tale Number One

Wild Shadow

Disclaimer: As far as I know, Nintendo holds all rights to Pokemon.

Volc ran headlong into the boulder, smashing it with her long horn. She looked back at Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu. It had been several weeks since Brock and Dawn joined up. Ash was happy to see Brock again and glad that Dawn became part of the group. Volc sighed and shook her head. She sat down and waited.

"What's up?" Dawn asked. "Are you okay?"

Volc smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just waiting for you guys." Volc stood up and resumed walking. "Dawn, have you ever heard of the Snow Wolf legends?"

Dawn nodded. "I've heard of them, but I've never actually heard one told."

"Well, I can tell you all one right now. The sun is going down now, so the timing is perfect. Let's set up camp here tonight."

Everyone sat around the fire, waiting for Volc to tell a Snow Wolf legend.

"This is the most famous legend," Volc whispered. "This is the story of the Wolf and the Hunter of Lost Souls.

"Long ago, before the formation of Mount Coronet, a lone wolf beast lived in the north of Sinnoh. Her name was Wolfnia. All living things feared her because her icy powers could freeze even molten magma. Everything avoided Wolfnia. She could not hunt prey. She grew thin and weak. One day the Hunter of Lost Souls approached Wolfnia. 'I can give you the power to survive,' he said, 'but only if you can complete one task for me.' 'I'll do anything,' Wolfnia replied. The Hunter laughed. 'There is a giant who threatens this land,' he said. 'I cannot take his soul, and he must be buried. If you can do that for me, you may have the power I promised you.'

"So Wolfnia set off. She moved south and reached the very bottom of the land. There stood the giant. He was a hulking behemoth, as tall as Sinnoh is long. He looked down at Wolfnia and laughed. 'Are you here to bury me?' he asked. 'I cannot be taken down by a lone wolf beast.' Wolfnia was quick. She bit the giant's heel, causing him to fall. The force caused the earth to swallow him up. Wolfnia used her ice powers to harden the ground. This she called Mount Coronet to honor the giant.

"The Hunter appeared in front of Wolfnia and bowed. 'I must uphold my end,' he said. 'I grant you the power to survive where you would have died before.' With that, he disappeared. Wolfnia went back north and made her home at the peak of Mount Coronet's northernmost tip. There she lives, making sure the giant does not wake and split the land again."

Volc smiled. "They say Wolfnia occasionally makes her way down the mountain. Many people have tried to catch a glimpse of her, but the Hunter of Lost Souls gave her a coat that swirls like a snowy wind, making her pretty much invisible."

Ash's eyes lit up. "I hope we get to see Wolfnia."

"Those who seek, seek in the wrong ways." Everyone looked at Volc, confused. "It's a riddle. It goes like this: Those who want, want for the wrong things. Those who seek, seek in the wrong ways. But those patient, are rewarded."

Again, there were confused faces. Volc sighed.

"It means that if you look impatiently for something you want, chances are you won't get it, but if you don't look to find it, it will find you. Those who actually did catch a glimpse of Wolfnia were not looking for her in the first place."

"I get it," Brock said. "If we don't wait for something, we won't get it as quickly or easily as if we wait for it."

Volc nodded. "You are absolutely right Brock. Do you know how long it took me to defeat all the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, not to mention the Champion? If I had just rushed into things, I'd probably be a wreck about now."

Pikachu curled up and closed her eyes. "Pi-ika." She yawned.

"I bet in about two minutes, we all would've yawned." Then Volc yawned. A few seconds later Dawn and Brock yawned. "Uh, make that one minute." Finally, Ash yawned. Volc grinned. "I win. You guts should get some sleep. I'll be fine."

**Wow, so much –YAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNN!- yawning. Julie, I'm going to introduce Wolfnia in the next chapter for you.**


	5. Nets and Hyperactivity

**Wild Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Volc giggled at Pikachu. The little mouse had tripped over her own feet and fell in confusion. Volc raised her head with a wild smile. Her magnificent horn glittered in the sunlight as she unleashed a powerful Razor Wind. Pikachu was thrown backward from the attack. Volc laughed once more.

"A nice try, but you still need work. Teeter Dance confuses all Pokémon in battle except for the user. Be careful when you come across a Pokémon with this move." She helped Pikachu to her feet before jumping into the air. She flapped her wings and looked around. A sound caught her attention. "What the-?"

A heavy net wrapped itself tightly around the Dragon-type and forced her, struggling, to the ground. She landed with a heavy thud. Ash immediately was at Volc's side. He took one look at the net and hissed. "Team Rocket! What are they doing here?"

"Maybe we heard your battle," Jesse laughed. James and Meowth laughed with the redhead. Volc laughed too, a dark, knowing laugh.

"Jesse James, the famous New World outlaw. He's gotta be right up there with Butch Cassidy. Now tell me… Did your parents give you those names hoping you'd find each other someday?" She laughed again.

Jesse and James huffed indignantly. Volc sneered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the poor babies' wittle feewings?" She burst into loud, thunderous laughter.

While Team Rocket was distracted Pikachu sent them flying with a Thunder attack. Volc's laughing was so loud no one could hear the unfortunate trio's signature line. Once they disappeared from sight Volc stopped laughing and struggled to break free of the net holding her.

It was about that time that Brock and Dawn showed up.

"What happened?" Brock asked worriedly. He saw the net and nodded, immediately understanding the situation. "O-f course."

Meanwhile, Dawn and Piplup were helping Volc get free of the net. "It's no use," Dawn sighed. "I'm sorry Volc. The net's just too strong for us."

Volc chuckled dryly. "Don't worry yourselves. I've got some good friends nearby. Ain't that right Firestar?!"

The large Infernape burst from the trees and landed softly beside Volc. He slid a fang between the Dragon and the net, easily slicing through the offending trap. He continued to bite through the net until Volc was free.

"Are you unharmed?" Firestar asked. He quickly examined Volc. "You appear uninjured. How do you feel?"

Volc chuckled softly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She hugged her friend with a smile. "You've never let me down. I can always count on you."

"Pip-pip!" Piplup stuck out his chest and looked up at Firestar. Challenge burned in the little Water-type's eyes. "Piplup-pip!"

Firestar laughed. "Sorry child. I'm in a bit of a rush. Another time perhaps." He bowed and flipped back into the trees.

Dawn picked up her little penguin. "Volc, this Firestar seems really tough. Did you train him?"

Volc nodded. "He was given to me as an egg by my older sister Yami. He was from her Community of Fighting-types."

…

"Dinner's ready," Brock announced.

Ash took a bite of his spaghetti. "Wow Brock. This is delicious."

"Thanks. Eat up. It'll be a while before we come to the next town."

There was a quiet purr and Volc made off with the rest of the spaghetti. She slurped up the noodles as she flew and dropped the bowl when she was done. She landed next to Brock and nuzzled his cheek before running off giggling. Pikachu and Piplup sweat-dropped. Being rather used to Volc's antics by now, the three humans continued eating without saying a word.

Volc padded back to the group, her ears drooping and her head hung low. "Aww, there was no reaction," she whined. She looked away with a pout. "You're no fun…"

Again, she was ignored. So to entertain herself she grabbed the branch she tossed around earlier in her mouth and ran in circles, giggling as she swung the branch around. The others continued eating, paying the hyper Pokémon no heed.

It was about three hours before Volc finally tired herself out and collapsed, panting heavily. Her tongue hung from her mouth like a dog's as she panted. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side. She was soon asleep. Ash, Brock, and Dawn, meanwhile, had been chatting socially as Volc ran about. Piplup and Pikachu had long since fallen asleep.

**I just learned something as I was looking through fics… Dogs make horrible mouse pads!**


	6. Oro and Sabaku

**Wild Shadow**

**Disclaimer: I only own Volc, the Oquine family and their mother Ferral, and the Oquines' Poké-Pals.**

Dawn slowly opened her eye a crack. Hot breath blew in her face and a white-and-gold-streaked nose filled her view. The girl shot up with a scream. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu woke with a start. Volc was rolling on the ground laughing. **(Hint: think ROFLMAO.)** The Dragon-type's eyes were shut tightly and she had her forelegs wrapped around her stomach as she kicked her hind legs. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Ahaha! Oh- Oh MewIthinkI'mgonnapassout!" Volc's laughter echoed for miles.

"Pi, Pikachu Pika…" (Wow, she's so weird…)

_She's so much more joyful than when we met her,_ Ash thought to himself.

Brock shook his head silently as Dawn tried to calm herself with much difficulty.

Suddenly, Volc jumped to her feet and stared past her companions into the forest, her eyes madly and unnaturally wide and a toothy- or rather, fangy- grin across her face.

"_Hss-ss-ss-ss-ss. I ssee there'ss no way to calm the girl down. What do you think, Ssabaku?"_

"_Indeed not, seeing as she can't even calm herself."_

"_Hss-ss-ss. My thoughts exsssactly hyaaahh."_

"KageOrochi! Sabaku!" Volc waved wildly in the direction of the two voices. The Seviper and Flygon moved faster than the blink of an eye and were beside her in an instant. "Guys, these are more of my friends. The Flygon here is Sabaku."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sabaku said, bowing his blue-and-gray head.

"And this Seviper is KageOrochi."

"Hhh. Call me Oro, pleassse. It'ss a pleasure to finally meet you in persson." Oro bowed as well, her large red eyes never leaving Pikachu's.

Volc gently fisted Oro's head. "Stop that!" she whispered.

Pikachu tilted her head. "Pi Pikachu chaa." (You seem tense.)

Sabaku shook his head and chuckled nervously. "Well, we'd best be on our way. Come Oro."

The Seviper hissed and was about to lunge at Pikachu but Sabaku grabbed her firmly and jumped into the air. Volc sweat-dropped. "Eheh… KO, stop it please."

**Uff… I ate soooo much chocolate…**


End file.
